Subspace Emissary
by somethingborrowed3
Summary: What happens when the Subspace Emissary attacks the Smash Bros. World? Not the real Subspace Emissary plot. Locations may be confusing.Rated T for Violence
1. The Invasion

**Please excuse me if this is confusing, but because this is Super Smash, I had to combine some places. For example, Princess Peach's Castle is located on the border of Crimea and Gallia (Fire Emblem).**

"Midna…"

Midna spun around. It must be one of her advisors. He must have some nerve to come busting in here unannounced. This better be important. She spun around, but there was nobody there.

Midna instinctively took a step back as the orange hand on her head started squirming. In the distance, she could hear yelling. She heard the servant's door on the left wall burst open, but she never saw who came in.

-------

"I don't feel right, letting all of those soldiers die for me." Zelda announced.

"They gave an oath of loyalty, and they're just upholding it." Link said. "What's important right now is to get you out of here."

"But…" Link grabbed her arm and led her out the room. She glanced back and distinctively heard one of her most trusted guards yell out in agony. The door barely closed behind her when the main entrance on the other side burst open.

Impa suddenly jumped from an upstairs balcony and threw Zelda rather uncomfortably onto a horse. Link immediately climbed onto his horse, Epona, as well. They quickly galloped away, seeing some of the cowardly regiments of the Hyrulian Army hiding and shaking with fear.

"What could be happening that would prompt Link and Impa to lead me away, and leave the brave army of Hyrule cowering in fear?" Zelda thought. That was when she heard Epona whine, and when she glanced back, Epona was running in circles, with Link missing. And the comforting feeling of Impa sitting behind her on the horse was gone.

--------

Kirby glanced around as he walked into Pallet Town, on the invitation of a Poke'mon Trainer. He saw his friend for a while, Pikachu, playing on the rooftops with another friend, Jigglypuff. What they were playing was beyond him.

Pallet Town seemed to be the tourist destination this year, since he was pretty sure he saw Issac walk by, accompanied by a furry blue ball that he was sure was Sonic. Soaring across the Pallet Town skyline was Pit, who was currently holding a conversation with Metaknight.

After an hour of fruitless wandering, Kirby spotted the Poke'mon Trainer in a bar, debating on whether his Squirtle was better than the barman's Squirtle. Kirby stepped in, and the Trainer gave a word of welcome.

The barman immediately complained the he was stalling, and the Trainer quickly went back to his debate. While the two were busy, Kirby busied himself with an odd machine that played music when he pushed a button.

The song Kirby was listening to immediately started to turn static, due to the vigorous shaking of the machine. In fact, the entire ground was shaking with immense intensity.

The Poke'mon Trainer and his Squirtle stepped outside, along with Kirby and another man who was brave enough to see what was happening. Purple powder was raining from the sky, and some engulfed the man completely, in which Kirby heard screaming.

He instinctively jumped backwards onto the roof to encounter 2 Primids who seemed ready to kill Kirby. He quickly ate one and spit it at the other. Four more fell from the sky and engaged in close combat with Kirby.

Four houses away, Issac was waving his arms like mad, conjuring up rocks as a fruitless attempt to defend himself against an onslaught of Primids. Sonic was by his side, though he had seemingly given up hope.

Further away was Pit, who was shooting arrows from his position in the sky, and Metaknight, who was swinging his sword and sending five Primids flying every second, though six more came for every five destroyed.

Underneath him was the Poke'mon Trainer, surrounded by Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, all of whom were outnumbered, yet fighting to the death. Even the Trainer had pulled out a baseball bat and swinging mercilessly at the oncoming hordes of Primids. On one side was a wave of Primids washed away under water, while another side held ashes of burnt Primids. The other side held scratched Primids with piles of leaves surrounding them.

The villagers of Pallet Town had begun to flee, leaving only the unlucky few to fight the onslaught of Primids. Pit, Sonic, and a number of the villagers had already been overwhelmed and taken to some unknown location.

Pikachu and Jigglypuff were off on the roof of Professor Oak's laboratory zapping Primids to crisp or singing the Primids to sleep.

Issac and Metaknight were attempting to reach and aid each other, though the wave of Primids between them was too thick. They too were tiring. The Poke'mon Trainer and his Poke'mon had disappeared, and Kirby was standing there, panting heavily, staring at the Primids wreaking havoc. That was when Kirby lost consciousness.

------

The Greil Mercenaries were setting up camp on the border of Crimea, when an injured boy stumbled in. Ike immediately came over to his aid, asking him what happened.

"Ergh…we…we were attacked." Issac mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked.

"Visiting Pallet Town…things…purple powder…attacked us…" Issac mumbled again. A doctor hurried over and attempted to tend Issac's injuries.

"I'm sorry, Ike, but he needs rest. You can question him later." The doctor stated. Ike nodded.

"This is really strange." Ike thought silently. "A week ago, my scouts reported that the Land of Hyrule had fallen to the hands of a mysterious invader, as did the Twilight Realm. The princesses of both worlds are rumored to be hiding in Princess Peach's castle…which is under siege at the moment." He looked up to see a gallant castle being attacked from all sides. "And now, Pallet Town has been invaded?"

Ike immediately ran to his father and told him that they must fight their way into Peach's castle.

"Why?" Greil asked.

"We need to talk to Peach. An evil power is falling over this land, and our only hope is to gather in one location. Peach will let us in, our only problem is fighting past that army led by what I think is Bowser."

Greil glanced at the injured Issac lying on a nearby table and grunted. "Alright. Tell the troops to prepare for battle."

I'm really sorry if this is confusing you. I'll leave a chart explaining what's going on just below. And just to say, this is supposed to be my revised form of the Subspace Emissary, not the real one.

**RECAP:**

**Unharmed Ike, Greil, Greil Mercenaries**

**Unharmed Enemies Bowser**

**Harmed Link, Impa, Sonic, Issac, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pit, Metaknight, Poke'mon Trainer, Kirby.**

**Unknown Location Link, Impa, Sonic, Poke'mon Trainer, Pit. **

**Spoiler Alert (Not necessarily true)**

**Unharmed Midna**

**Upcoming characters Samus, Donky Kong, Diddy Kong, Fox, Falco, Krystal, more undecided.**

**Upcoming enemies Wario, Ganondorf, possibly more**

**Metaknight, like Issac escaped. Pikachu and Jigglypuff found shelter within Prof. Oak's lab. Kirby was left to die, but he survived.**


	2. The Arwing

Fox, Falco, and Krystal were huddled around a table. Their ship was on autopilot.

"We've been receiving dozens of distress signals from across the globe." Falco said, looking at the stack of paper.

"Well, what can we do about it?" Kystal asked.

"I don't know." Fox said. "Maybe we could land somewhere safe, like Peach's Castle or the Capital City of Renais."

"No…I just received a distress call from King Ephraim. He says that Grado and Frelia have been destroyed, and their surviving citizens and troops are pounding on Renais's border. The entire continent is in chaos. As for Peach's Castle, Greil recently sent another message saying that he is going to try and fight into the castle, since it is under siege."

Fox thought for a moment. "So…where are there any safe locations? What about Hyrule?"

"Nope."

"Well, we could find Samus's new ship. Its new, so it must be able to scan the planet and look for safe locations, and other functions that our tiny escape ship can't do. Plus, we need more fuel." Krystal suggested.

"Yeah…we need to find Samus Aran's ship. That's our best bet." Falco said. Fox agreed. Falco immediately started pushing buttons and attempting to locate Samus's ship.

Suddenly, the radar started beeping. They were being chased by a horde of Subspace Emissary ships! Fox jumped into the pilot's seat, and Falco and Krystal started firing machine guns mounted on the wings of the ship.

Fox maneuvered the ship expertly, dodging even the most stubborn heat-sensor missiles. Krystal and Falco aimed professionally, shooting down a ship every few seconds. Unfortunately, there were too many, and one Subspace Emissary fighter managed to embed a missile into the Arwing's engine.

Fox lost control, as the Arwing was pulled towards the Earth due to gravity. Falco and Krystal lost grip of the wing, and flew towards the Subspace Emissary's main ship.

Fox's ship continued to fall. It was spiraling out of control, and Fox covered his ears as an attempt to filter out the numerous beeping and warnings. He finally crashed, and a huge dust cloud appeared.

----------

Diddy Kong pulled on Donkey Kong's arm, and showed him a shooting star in the sky.

That couldn't be a shooting star. They're not visible in the day. **(A/N I don't know if that is scientifically true, but for the purposes of this story, they're not visible in the day.)**

Mario pulled aside the curtains. He had been visiting the Kong Gorillas as an envoy holding numerous distress signals from around the globe. He had been attempting to convince them to join the fight.

The threesome then noticed an Arwing flying from the sky and landing with a thud on the other side of the trees. They ran over and saw it land near a lake. A Rayquaza suddenly burst out of the lake and shot a beam of light at them.

Mario saw Fox jump out of the Arwing and pull out a high-tech deflecting mechanism. The beam of light reverberated and turned back on its owner. That small feat left Fox kneeling on the ground, shaking.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked.

"Ye-Nope." He continued to shake. "That crash…Krystal, Falco…"

"I'm sure that they're still in the Arwing." Mario comforted.

"No…I-I saw them f-fall out. The S-Subspace Emissary attacked us…" Fox struggled with words. DK picked him up and laid him on a bed back home. He and Diddy Kong both announced that they were going to join the fight against the Subspace Emissary from now on.


	3. Bowser's First Stand

YES!!! Captain Olimar joined the Brawl! I was going to feature him in the chapter before he was announced, but I guess the DOJO site beat me to it. Oh well…enjoy!

Peach was marching back and forth in her bedroom, with two Toads attempting fruitlessly to comfort her. How could she calm down? Bowser's army was pounding on _her_ doorstep!

Of course, Mario is here, and he has proved himself trustworthy on more than one occasion. His brother, Luigi, was also here, but that was only because an army of Auroros had invaded his mansion. (What kind of man loses to an army of birds, even if they are from the Subspace Emissary?)

Finally, the petite Captain Olimar, a recent arrival that was able to squirm his way, hidden, through Bowser's army and gain access to the castle informed her that the Greil Mercenaries were on their way.

"If Greil arrives on time", she thought, "Bowser is retreating for sure." There is no army stronger in the entire Smash Bros. World that is tougher than the Greil Mercenaries. "Then again, a single puff of fart emitted from Wario's behind can scare half of them clueless…"

She continued pacing back and forth. She took a quick glance out the window, and saw the crowd of Koopas, carrying weapons of all types imaginable, banging on the door. They seemed to be trying to take apart the castle itself.

From high on the ramparts of the castle, and flaming arrow shot down and landed in the midst of the Koopas. They continued swarming forward. In the distance, Peach spotted a Bowser Jr., leading the Koopas into battle. She sighed. Bowser's infamous child had incredible military skills, ones that could put Napoleon the shame.

She sighed, and then quickly spun around as Mario entered the room.

"Princess Peach." He said.

"Yes?"

"We've received a note from a Pegasus Knight from the Greil Mercenaries that they are now attempting the file through Bowser's army and make their way into the castle.

"Alright. Thanks. Tell the door guards to let them in."

"Yes, m'am." Mario left. After a second of thought, she decided to follow him. There was absolutely nothing left to do in her deserted room.

The twosome walked down a stairwell and entered the grand entrance hall. A huge number of Toads had gathered there, every single one shivering. Peach's two Toads immediately ran over the group and started to mingle with them.

A deafening Boom came from the large front door, causing a huge vibration to travel throughout the castle. Another Boom came, and this time, the door bent inwards.

Peach immediately shouted the order for everyone to evacuate, and just in time. Just as Mario ran through the door, he glimpsed the head of a Koopa peek in.

The Outdoor courtyard met another huge amount of Toads, this time with Captain Olimar accompanying them. Peach saw a group of soldiers rush past. These were the ones who came over from Hyrule after their kingdom had fallen. Peach admired their bravery, and hoped that many would return from their clash with Bowser's army.

----------

The Greil Mercenaries had finally reached their target: the fight. The quickly cut through the unsuspecting first layer of Koopas, though the inner layer was more experienced and had time to defend themselves.

With Bowser's army suffering heavy casualties and the Greil Mercenaries little, due to their superior weapons, the Mercenaries were able to fight their way to the castle.

A guard that let the mercenaries in bore a Hyrule Crest, which made Ike wonder exactly how many regions in the Smash Bros. World was affected. He made a mental note to ask Peach about that later.

With a fully healed Issac sending a huge quake into the crowd of Koopas just before the front door closed shut again. Unfortunately, there was already a crowd of Bowser's army inside due to a breach of a different door. The group prepared for one more fight.

How'd you think? PLEASE R&R


End file.
